narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kan'negan
Introduction ---- The Kan'negan the Kekkei Genkai of the Renton Clan and the strongest Dōjutsu in the whole ninja world. The owners of Kan'negan have after the activation still the same eyes color, but the color depends on the owner eyecolor. As example Shina Renton has blue eyes, that is why her Kan'negan and Rinne Kan'negan is blue. Depending on the path level it has one to four paths level. The user can continue to develop from the Kan'negan to the much stronger Rinne Kan'negan. It is very strong and have many skills that it give to the user, also it is called "God's eye". Acquisition and development ---- Since it is a Kekkei Genkai, you have to be born with the blood of Kan'negan, also it is for the owner not directly available, because it must be awakened. This is done by understanding the first level to fourth path level. After that the Kan'negan can be enabled or disabled at will. It is not possible to transplant an already awakened Kan'nagan in a non-Renton or even an animal. In addition, the Kan'negan can only be awakened, if both parents have a pure Renton DNA. A cross will never be able to awaken the Kan'negan. If Kan'negan will be removed from a user, it immediately loses its entire power and petrified. The chakra consumption of Kan'negan increases after each path step. Most members of the Renton Clan have never reached more then the 3rd path. The Kan'negan will be renamed after the fourth path level into the Rinne Kan'negan because with the fifth level to seventh path level an individual transformation takes place. Only the seven paths to God and Shina Renton have achieved it . Rinne Kan'negan Kan'negan path level 1 ---- ]] Requirement to awaken the first path level - Life-threatening / survival Abilities: the first path level get the skills of Genjutsus. In addition, the Genjutsus can only be resolved by Kan'negan users. -Kan'negan Genjutsu: This technique describes only the use of a normal Genjutsus by users of Kan'negans. Through eye contact, they can generate a Genjutsu with which they deceive the opponents, interrogate, paralyze or can attack. -Kan'negan Nightmare: With a single glance of the Kan'negan, this technique forces a nightmarish genjutsu on the victim, overpowering them and bringing them to their knees. -Kan'negan Shackling Swords: Can only be used by members of the Renton Clan who have already obtained their Kan'negan. The enemy is held in a genjutsu with big swords and can no longer move. -Kan'negan Darkness: This technique attacks the opponent's vision. She wraps the opponents in absolute darkness. So that the opponent is no longer seen in a position and is therefore exposed to completely helpless. Although the target can not see, it does not stop his other senses. Kan'negan path level 2 ---- ]] Requirement to awaken the seconde path level - recognize self-worth Abilities: by reaching the second path level the user get improved ability in the field of delusional perception. -The First skill that gets the owner of Kan'negan path level 2, is a perfect 360 ° view. -The Second skill that gets the owner of Kan'negan path level 2 is to be able to see through any objects and bodies, as well as an extreme farsightedness. The as a zoom function ore. Shina Renton's zoom back in a position more than 25 kilometers. -The Ability of third Kan'negan path level 2 is the ability to see the chakra and being able to see the color of the chakras. -The Fourth ability of Kan'negan path level 2 is an opponent will make in a split second based on trajectories, throwing angles or smallest muscle movements identify where an object flying or thrown or what movement, what the user allows a kind of look at the immediate future and his Fight assets thus considerably increases. Kan'negan path level 3 ---- ]] Requirement to awaken the thrid path level - loss / beloved Abilities: by reaching the third path level it is possible for the user to copy jutsu and self-applied. It does not matter whether Nin-, Tai-, or Genjutsu, even Kekkei Genkai can be copied, if the elements are present. It can not be copied Dojutsus. (For example, it is not possible to copy the laser release because it is a Dojutsu in conjunction with a Kekkai Tota. By contrast, the Wood Release may be copied.) Kan'negan path level 4 ---- Requirement to awaken the path - to accept his I - Destiny -Ability ]]